


See Right Through Me

by Kyra_Bane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Bane/pseuds/Kyra_Bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason Bellatrix decided to join the Death Eaters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Right Through Me

When Bellatrix sees him for the first time, she knows that she will never need anyone else.

He commands the room in a way she's never seen; in a way her father – or even her mother – never could.

When the others flinch at the way he speaks to that snake, at the way she curls around his feet, Bella leans forwards, enraptured.

After, she seeks him out. She feels fear, of course, but it's nothing compared to the thumping of her blood through her veins. She feels all of twelve when she stands before him.

"I want to join you," she says. Not that there was any question of what she would do, not as the Lestrange she is now.

His eyes flick over her, but he doesn't really see her. It's a strange feeling, a heady mix of disappointment and the need to please, the need to be _seen_.

He turns and walks away without a word.

Rodolphus holds her close, later. He's breathing hard still and Bella finds herself a little bit pleased by that – though she wasn't thinking about her new husband at the time.

Still, he slides a hand down her side and his fingers curl into her hip and she turns, pushing sweat-slick hair from her face. "You're going to have fun with us, Bella," he whispers against her lips. "So much fun, a girl like you."

Bella grins and bites Rodolphus' lip, pushing him onto his back. He seems surprised by her ferocity, but goes with it. All Bella can think of is pale skin and black hair and dark, dark eyes that saw straight through her.

**Author's Note:**

> For two prompts: hp_girls_100 - 22. want; bloodstream7's ficathon: Bellatrix/Voldemort - get lost in the intensity and get off on rejection.


End file.
